I'll Always Be Here For You
by Coolgirl1234
Summary: Brittany is 25 years old, and bumps into a certain red clad chipmunk that always wore a red cap. Read, as they slowly fall for each other. Based off of Cartoon
1. Seeing you

**I decided to make another Alvin an the Chipmunk fanfic :). It's about when Brittany is 25 years old, and bumps into a certain red clad chipmunk...the whole story is Brittany's POV. Also, based off of Cartoon**

* * *

I will never forget how my life changed. It changed forever. All because I went to the mall, and bumped into someone. And that someone, was Alvin Seville. I had to leave him at age 19 because we got different colleges. The last word's I heard from him was, "I'll always be here for you, even when we're 5000 miles away."

I'm gonna tell you a story. A story, of how I met up with my man after years, Alvin Seville.

* * *

10 years previous:

I'm 25 years old, and now entering the mall. I sighed in frustration, as I leave each of my favorite stores, to get my shopping done early. I never imagined myself more mature then I was when I was a kid. When...I went all around the world with my sisters, and friends, I felt like an idiot, but now, I feel more like an idiot.

I decided I need something to eat, so I went towards the food court. I was kinda in a rush, because I had to work on my work papers when I got home. I didn't even realize I was running. All of a sudden, I felt myself slamming against another person. We both fell on the ground, pretty hard. My bags were scattered all over the floor. I looked, and realized I made the man spill his drink all over him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so, so sorry!" I apologized.

The mysterious man chuckled. "It's fine, this was my least favorite shirt anyway." That voice. Where have I heard it before?

"Oh, I'm sorry, here let me help you with your bags." The man said. He then picked up my shopping bags.

"Thank you." I politely said, and saw he dropped his hat, "Hey, you forgot your.." We both locked our eyes at each other. I slowly drop the hat. Is that Who I think it is?

"Brittany? Is that...you?"

"Yeah...it's me...and..is that you, Alvin?"

Alvin smirked. "The one and only." I roll my eyes, and give him a hug.

"It's really you!" I said, with a huge smile.

"Who else would I be?" He chuckled, "It's great to see you Britt." I let go of him, and hand him is cap. Yep, same old Alvin. He use to wear that sweater. But now, he wears a red long sleeve shirt, with black jeans, and shoes.

"I see your sense of style got better." I said, with a smirk.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny Miller...I still kept the hat though." I just giggled, and rolled my eyes also.

"So, what's with all the bags?" Alvin asked.

"I have to get my shopping done soon, I won't have time when I get back to work."

"Oh.."

"Yep.." It then went awkward.

"I..uh..guess you should get going.." Alvin said, a little disappointed.

I sighed. "Yeah, I better start walking now."

"What does that mean?"

I sighed. "I..don't have my car right now, it's at the shop, so until then, I'm stuck walking."

"Oh no, there's not way I'm letting Brittany Miller, walk on the streets, by herself."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Too dangerous, DUH!"

I roll my eyes. Still too protective huh? Never gets old.

"Well, how do you suppose I get home?" I asked.

Alvin made a grin. "You have the famous Alvin Seville to take you home."

"..I'd rather walk."

"Well too bad, your coming with me."

"Is that called kidnapping? When your being forced to get in a car, with someone else?" I tease.

"Maybe, Maybe not, now come on!" I giggle, and follow him to his car. We then were off. I told him the directions, while he just nodded.

The drive was quite awkward.

"..So..how's your sisters?" Alvin asked. I cringed in pain. I really didn't want to talk about that. I tried, not to make tears come out.

"..Britt?"

That's when I lost it. I started to cry, with my hands in my face.

"What...What's wrong?" Alvin asked, concerned.

I managed to control myself. "I-I...Alvin...you d-don't know what happened..do you?"

He shook his head. "You wanna tell me later?" I nodded, wiping my tears. Alvin nodded.

"H-How's your brothers?" I manage to ask.

"There fine, Simon got his own place, while Theodore lives with his girlfriend Macy." I nodded.

"That's nice, what about you?"

"I live in a crappy apartment."

I smiled. "I also live in an apartment, it really sucks."

"Yeah.."

"There's the building." I pointed.

Alvin grinned. "This is where you live?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I live here too!"

"Really? What's your room number?" I asked.

"Apartment 20B, second floor."

My turn to grin. "I live in Apartment 19B, second floor."

"You mean to tell me, we've been living next to each other this whole time?" He asked, helping me with my bags, to my apartment.

"Weird isn't it?"

"So your the neighbor who keeps yelling how hot Josh Hutcherson is huh?"

"Shut up!" I said, Rolling my eyes. He finally approached my apartment. When I opened the door with my keys, he set my bags on the counter, and looked around.

"Not bad Miller." He said with a smirk. He then sat down.

"You want anything to drink?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm good." He said. I then sat next him.

"..You wanna tell me what happened to your sister's now?"

"Y-You sure?" He nodded.

I took a deep breath. "Alvin...Eleanor and Jeanette are...dead.."

"Wh..What?" he said, with his face going pale, "H...How?"

"Well, me, Jeanette, and Eleanor, we're walking home."

* * *

**_Flashback~ (20 years old)_**

_My sisters and I were heading home from the store. Jeanette suggested that we walk, to get exercise, so we all agreed. While we were walking home, we decided to chat._

_"So Jeanette, how long?" I ask, with a huge smirk._

_Jeanette rolled her eyes. "A couple months. I'll find the gender out soon." That's right. Jeanette was pregnant. Who's the father you ask? Simon Seville. They went to the same college._

_"I bet it's a girl." I said, with a little giggle._

_"I think it'll be a boy." Eleanor suggested._

_"I THINK you guys might jinx it, and make it twins." Jeanette joked, well, partly._

_I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." Suddenly, we heard footsteps. We glanced over, and saw a man._

_"Hey ladies," The man chuckled, "I couldn't help but see your lonely, mind if I join you?"_

_"Uh...n-no thanks." Eleanor stuttered._

_"Come on, it'll be fun." He said, looking at MY boobs._

_"You pervert." I shout. He was about to touch me, but I slapped him in the face._

_"Big...Mistake.." He replied, angrily._

_"Run, RUN!" I screamed. We all then ran off, with him after us. I could see him closing in on Jeanette, so I pushed her out of the way, leading his punch at my face, making a line of blood on my face._

_"Guys!" I yelled. Suddenly, I heard a click. I looked, and saw a bullet heading towards me. That's when Jeanette and Eleanor pushed me out of the way, letting the two bullets hit them. They landed in the grass._

_"JEANETTE! ELEANOR!" I scream, running towards them. The man obviously ran off, not wanting to get caught._

_"Jeanette!" I cried, "Eleanor!"_

_._

_"J-Jeanette?" That's when I gasped. I saw the blood, of her baby, go out of her stomach._

_._

_"E-Eleanor?" I slowly put my head, hoping to hear a heartbeat. But instead, I heard nothing._

_Jeanette and Eleanor are dead._

* * *

"A-And that's what happened." I said, with a sigh. Alvin looked shocked, and pulled me in a hug.

"I'm really sorry for your loss." He replied.

"I-It's fine.."

"Well, at least their in a good place." Alvin said, with a hopeful smile.

I sniffled. "Yeah.."

"Well, I gotta go, it was nice seeing you Britt, ill see you tomorrow." He said, getting up.

I nodded. "Bye Alvin!" He smiled, and closed the door. I sigh with joy, and sat down.

Yep, he still gots it.


	2. I think I love you

**I hope you guys like the story :) I'll make it longer**

* * *

I was asleep peacefully, when all of a sudden, I hear my alarm going off. I sighed, and smashed my hand on the snooze button. I didn't feel like getting up, but I have stuff to do. I slowly got out of bed, and started to change into my pink short sleeve shirt, with dark blue jeans, and tan uggs. I did my usual morning routine, and ate some cereal. Today was going to be a long day. While I was eating, I heard my phone ring. I grabbed it, and answered.

"Miller residence, how may I help you?" I say.

_"Hey Brittany, how's it going?"_

It was my friend Denise.

"Nothing much, just about to go grocery shopping." I say. It was true. I needed more groceries.

_"That's cool, I just came to call, and tell you that you left one of your jackets here."_

I knew I forgot something.

"Okay, I can stop by, and pick it up. It's only a 10 minute walk."

_"Your car is STILL in the shop?"_

"Yeah..I gotta go, see you in 10 minutes."

_"Kay, bye!" _

I hang up, and grab my black, hollister jacket, and my purse, and start to head in the elevator, only to bump into someone.

I heard the man chuckle. "We gotta stop seeing each other like this." It was Alvin.

"Well, maybe you should stop bumping into me." I said, looking at him.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "So, where are you heading off too?"

"I gotta go walk to my friend Denise's house, and grab something, then go to the grocery store." I said, fixing my purse strap.

"Your going to walk?" Not this conversation again.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine though."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Positive.."

"You reall-"

"Okay! I'm positive!" I exclaimed, obviously annoyed.

"Just wondering, well, see you later Britt." He then walked into his apartment. I simply smiled, and exited the apartment building. I walk towards my friend Denise's house, feeling the super cold breeze. About 10 minutes later, I was across from Denise's. I looked both ways, and started to head to her house. All of a sudden, this white car started driving crazy towards me. I widened my eyes, and felt myself, on the cars hood.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" I could feel some blood rushing out of my leg. I looked up, and saw someone I could've sworn I knew. Then all of a sudden, the person said my name.

"Brittany?! Is that you?!" Here we go again.

"S...Simon?" I weakly ask.

"Brittany! I am so, so sorry! I was in a rush, and..oh no, your leg! I'm sorry!" He kept ranting on how sorry he was.

"I-It's fine S-Simon, I-I...Ah!" I look, and saw my leg was in terrible pain.

"You want me to take you back to your apartment?" He asked.

I looked at him. "How did you-"

"Alvin told me." I simply nodded my head, a little weak though.

"Come on, I'll help you to your apartment." Simon helped me into his car, and drove to the building. When we got there, he helped me to the elevator, and to my apartment door...well, he took to _A_ apartment door. 20B.

"Simon?"

"Yes?"

"That's not my-"

"Simon? What are you doing here?" Alvin asked, apparently brushing his teeth.

Simon looked at the address. "Whoops, wrong address." Alvin made his eyes in me, and widened his eyes.

"What happened to your leg?" He asked.

"I'll e-explain in a minute." Alvin and Simon helped me in my apartment, and put me on the couch.

"I'll go get my Kit." Simon said. He then scurried to his car. The pain really struck me.

"God, this hurts.." I cried.

Alvin put my head on his chest, and smiled. "Don't worry, it's gonna be okay." I didn't make myself move.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"I was walking to D-Denise's, but while I was crossing the street, Simon a-accidentally hit me with his car."

"He _WHAT?!_" Alvin shouted, "I'm going to kill him!"

"I'm back with the.." Simon put his eyes on Alvin, who was staring at Simon.

"You ran over her?!"

Simon sighed. "I was in a hurry okay?! I didn't see her!"

"But you-"

"Guys, d-don't argue." I manage to say.

"Sorry." They both said. Simon then cleaned up the blood, and put a bandage around it.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." Simon said, with a chuckle. I slowly got up, and went towards the door, only for Alvin to end up in front of me.

"And where do you think _YOUR_ going?" Alvin said, raising an eyebrow.

"Grocery shopping." I reply.

"Sorry, not gonna happen, you have an injured leg." How protective can Alvin get?

"Alvin, I'll be fine, now let me through." I said, getting irritated.

"If you want, I can get the groceries for you Brittany." Simon suggested.

"No, it's fine Simon. I can-"

"No, let Simon get your groceries." Alvin said. I glared at him, then agreed. I handed Simon a list, and he left. I slowly walked back to the couch, and sat down, with Alvin sitting next to me.

"Why are you still here?" I ask, grabbing my laptop.

"Just in case something happens, I mean, that's what friends are for right?"

"O..Kay?" I then went back to my work. Alvin kept watching how fast I type.

"What are you doing? Typing random words? That's fast!"

I rolled my eyes. "For your information, I'm writing a paper, I'm an intern..even though I'm 25."

"Oh, okay."

"..You know, you can watch TV, if you want." I suggested. Alvin nodded, then out the football game. I started typing, but then, I fell asleep.

* * *

_I looked around, and saw I was in a dark room. Nothing but pitch black._

_I gulped. "H...Hello?"_

_"Brittany.."_

_I froze. "E-Eleanor? I-Is that you?"_

_Eleanor giggled. "The one, and only."_

_"H..How...What..when-"_

_"I see your shocked, I can visit your dreams, so basically, hang out." She said, with a smile._

_"I really miss you Eleanor, where's Jeanette?" I asked, "How come she's not visiting my dream?"_

_"Jeanette? She's alive."_

_"W..What?! Why didn't she come to me?"_

_"I'm not sure, but the reason I'm here is, I came to warn you."_

_I eyed her. "About what?"_

_"Something terrible is going to happen, and that's why fate made you meet up with Alvin, your gonna need someone to protect you." Eleanor said, with a sigh._

_"Why? What's going on?"_

_"I gotta go, good luck Britt.." Eleanor started to fade away._

_"Eleanor! No! Please! Tell me!" I screamed. I could feel myself fall backwards, passed out._

* * *

"Brittany? Brittany?!" My eyes darted up, and I shot up quickly. I gasped. Apparently, I was holding my breath.

"Are you okay?" Alvin asked.

"Wh..What happened?" I asked.

"You were sleeping fine, until you were screaming in your sleep, and crying." I was? I felt water on my cheeks.

"Oh.." I looked at my clock, and saw it was 8:30 pm. I slept that long? The dream only felt like 5 minutes.

"I..better get going to my place, if you need me, I'm next door." Alvin said. I nodded, and waved goodbye. Alvin then left. I looked, and saw Simon left the groceries on the counter. I'll thank him tomorrow. I'm just gonna go to bed. I then got in my PJ's, and went to bed.

* * *

I felt myself jerk up from my sleep. Another nightmare. I sighed, and saw it was 3:00 in the morning. I yawned, and decided to get some water. I went to the kitchen, and looked at the window, only to widen my eyes. There was a freakin man hanged by a rope, upside down with blood. I made a ear piecing scream, and lost my balance. I fell backwards, with my books on my book shelf falling on me. I was shaking, with my eyes close. Next door, I could hear a huge thump, and running. I heard my door open. Man, I gotta put a lock on.

"What Happened?! Brittany?!" Alvin ran towards me, and helped me up. I looked at the window, and saw there was nothing. I sighed in relief, and looked at Alvin.

"It..was nothing..sorry to wake you up."

Alvin sighed, then made a small smile. "It's okay, as long as your safe." Alvin was about to leave.

"Wait!" he turned towards me.

"Yeah?"

"W-Will...you..stay with me..just for the rest of the night?" I pleaded. Alvin made a smile, and nodded. I made a smile back, and we both laid on the couch. Alvin put an arm around, and I made a secret smile. I feel safe, and protected when I'm with him.

I..think..I'm in love with Alvin Seville.


End file.
